


The Rookie and the Reject

by Gold Leaf (Sumra)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Officer!luke, punk!michael, soccer bro!calum, undercover cop! ashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumra/pseuds/Gold%20Leaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For mikeykink, Carly, I love you a lot and I adore your writing and you were interested in this scenario so I considered it my duty to write about it :D</p><p>PreReading Knowledge:</p><p>-YLO = Youth Liaison Officer</p><p>-For my American beauties, just a reminder that I'm using degrees Celsius, not Fahrenheit!!</p><p>Happy Reading!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Rookie and the Reject

**Author's Note:**

> For mikeykink, Carly, I love you a lot and I adore your writing and you were interested in this scenario so I considered it my duty to write about it :D
> 
> PreReading Knowledge:
> 
> -YLO = Youth Liaison Officer
> 
> -For my American beauties, just a reminder that I'm using degrees Celsius, not Fahrenheit!!
> 
> Happy Reading!

“4017, Code Blue, we’ve gotten reports of a public disturbance at the Centennial Field, over.”

Officer Luke Hemmings took a second to process the location, before lifting his transmitter and responding.

“4017, received, I’ll look into it.”

Truth be told, he didn’t want to look into anything right now, his shift was almost over and it was a brisk 5 degree night, with the wind chill it felt freezing. But he knew he had to, not only as the newest member of the Sydney Police Department, but also the youngest, he had to prove himself to the rest of the force somehow. 

“Maybe a good robber to arrest?” Luke mused, turning his patrol car onto the road he had been sent to. 

He knew it well enough, a relatively small park and field he came to every once in a while to play football with his mates. Now the field appeared to be empty for the night, lit up by tall light posts dotted around its edge. He parked on the side of the road, then gave himself a quick check, making sure his duty rig was equipped with his gun, radio, cuffs, and other necessities. Satisfied with his preparation, he zipped up his jacket tight and steeled himself for the chill before he stepped from the car. 

He was sorely tempted to get right back in as the wind instantaneously found any sort of gaps in his uniform and set his skin stinging with cold, but then he heard voices at the far end of the park, indecipherable murmurs being whisked away on the breeze. Immediately a hand went to his gun. It was probably some random kids loitering, a job for a YLO, but you could never be sure. 

He decided to take the more cautious approach, creeping along the shadow of the trees at the far side of the park as he pursued the source of the noise. It was as he neared the edge of the trees that he finally saw what the report had been about.

“Jesus Christ, you again?” he sighed, taking his hand off his gun. 

Three panicked faces swiveled towards him with a synchronization that would have made him laugh, had his eyes not instead been directed up at the person sitting on the granite wall that separated the recreational area from houses behind it.

“Ahah! Officer Hemmings, what a pleasure.” Michael Clifford hiccuped down at him, from his perch 10 feet off the ground. 

Luke paused, pinching his nose to release the stress suddenly building in his head. 

Looking up after a long moment, he dismissed Michael’s friends with a flick of his hand, saying  
“This is your only warning from me. Next time I’ll throw you all in a cell.” 

They sent weary looks at each other as if waiting for him to whip out his gun if they tried to run.

“Do you want to be sitting in a cold cell all night? Go!" .

Noticing spray paint in their hands, he added "And drop the paint!.” 

They complied, hastily dropping the cans and legging it with muttered thanks to Luke as Michael cheerfully called “Night guys! See you tomorrow, yeah?”

“No he won’t!” Luke shouted after them. They didn’t respond.

Luke waited until they had cleared the area before turning back to the one remaining delinquent. Michael. Michael Clifford. As in son of Chief Daryl Clifford of the Sydney Police. The young officer had been on the force for barely 2 months, but he had already become well acquainted with Michael and his truant ways. He would never cease to wonder how this 20 year old pierced, tattooed, and hair dyed person was son of the most intimidating man he knew.

He looked back up at Michael, his currently white blonde hair illuminated by the lamp post behind him. It gave a soft halo effect that made him look like some sort of strange, drunk angel. Last time Luke had seen him it was black. Not that he paid close attention.

He blushed at his wandering train of thought, clearing his throat and ordering “Get down from there, Clifford.”

“Lukey, I thought we were on first name terms.” Michael responded, completely ignoring him.

“You don’t even have a jacket, you’re going to freeze to death.”

“Throw me yours, then.” Michael suggested, taking another sip from the beer he clutched in his hand. 

Luke had already noted the several other, previously emptied cans at the base of the wall.

“Michael you really have to stop doing this. It looks bad for everyone involved. Who even were those guys? I could have arrested them for graffiting.” Luke tried again.

Michael didn’t even deign to respond this time, just raised a pierced eyebrow and drummed his heels noisily against the wall he sat on, which admittedly was already covered with multi-colored markings from adolescents past.

“You know if I report this to your dad - “ 

“But you won’t.” Michael shrugged.

Luke could have sworn to himself. Michael was right, and he knew it. It would do no good for either of their reputations if he brought Michael to the station again, he had learned his lesson the first time he had to do that. Everyone in the station had been snickering when he brought Michael in with handcuffs for the raging, out of control party he had started a few weeks ago. He hadn't realized why until the Chief had exited his office door and Michael has cheekily greeted "Hey, Dad." He didn’t want to embarrass the chief again by bringing his own son in like this. But he also couldn’t leave Michael here, seemingly drunk and by himself with no transportation, when Luke knew for a fact he lived about a 20 minute drive from here.

“Fine. Let me drop you off home then.”

“Like this? I think not. I rather like having skin on my back, thanks.” Michael snorts.

“How’s it been going for you anyways, Lukey? The other cops still being dicks?” he asked suddenly, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, swaying precariously.

‘Always.’ Luke wanted to say, but he stayed silent. He was not about to have a heart to heart with Michael of all people. 

Luke tried to resist the urge to come closer to the wall to catch Michael if he fell, he really did, but his worry got the better of him. He casually walked forward until he was almost underneath the sloppy drunk, ready if Michael toppled over suddenly.

Michael seemed to see the move for what it was anyways, and sent Luke a sparkly eyed smile that mismatched the rest of his appearance. Luke turned his face again, the picture of cool indifference.

“Coming down.” Michael decided suddenly, as if he had been waiting for just that. Luke whipped around just in time to see Michael slipping off the wall, falling onto his hands and knee

“Jesus, are you okay?!” Luke crouched down to Michael, but the blonde was chuckling, apparently perfectly unscathed, as he pushed himself up so he could sit against the wall.

“For someone who’s younger than me you act scarily like a middle aged man. Who the hell joins the police fresh out of high school anyways? You got some crazy background story I should know? Out to avenge your family or something?” Michael laughed at his own little speech, dragging his hands across his face.

Luke just stared at him. It was too cold and he was too tired for this.  
He stood up in a single fluid motion, motioning for Michael to get up as well.

Michael squinted up at him through those pale green eyes, as if trying to asses whether he could deny Luke again. Luke remained impassive, but his hands strayed to the cuffs at his belt and Michael realized he was being serious.

“Fine, fine.” he grumbled, drunkenly making his way to his feet as Luke watched. 

Although he finally managed to get vertical, he was swaying on his feet, and Luke stepped forward to steady him before he face planted. The other man was as tall as him, but unlike Luke, who’s body was fit from police training, Michael was soft and pliant under his fingers. 

The officer swallowed, hard, his breath hitching, but his would-be truant didn’t notice, thank god. Michael welcomed the support anyways, slinging an arm around Luke’s shoulders. They slowly made their way back across the grassy field, the lamp posts casting long shadows of them, as one strange bumbling creature, until they finally reached the police cruiser. Luke unceremoniously stuffed Michael into the passenger seat before entering on the drivers side.

The tired driver had to smile as he watched Michael pulling on his seat belt with the ease of old habit. It seemed he had picked up at least a few things from living under the roof of a police officer.

He started the car and blasted the heat for both their benefits, radioing in to confirm he’d taken care of the situation at the park while he waited for Michael to not resemble a Popsicle quite so much.

“So where do you want to go?” he asked once he tucked the radio away again.

Michael blinked at him. “What?”

“You said you didn’t want to go home. So where do you want me to take you?” Luke responded steadily.

Luke knew Michael was expecting to be dumped on his doorstep to deal with his fate, but he didn’t have the heart to. Not when Michael was cold and drunk and looked kind of… lost.

“Um.. you can take me to my mate Calum’s house. I can say I crashed at his place for the night.” Michael suggested.

Luke nodded, and took Michael’s directions before smoothly turning back onto the road.

“Listen if I said something stupid when I was talking about the whole avenging your family thing I’m sorry.” Michael apologized suddenly, seemingly worried by Luke’s silence five minutes into the ride.

Luke laughed at that, and Michael visibly relaxed at the sound.  
“You’re fine, Michael. My whole family is alive and well, no avenging necessary.”

“Okay. Cool. I was just checking. All the other cops have stories like that, so I wasn’t sure” Michael babbled until he realized Luke was staring at him, amusement evident on his face, and quickly shut his mouth. Something about this rookie officer was making him nervous, and he didn’t like it. Nobody made him nervous.

In an attempt to get the upper hand, he asked “So do you let all the bad guys go free, or just the ones who look like me?”

As he had predicted, Officer Vanilla blushed bright enough for it to be visible even in the dim light of the car.

“You’re not a bad guy.” Luke responded firmly, perfectly aware of what Michael was doing. And also ignoring the first half of Michael's question.

“Well. You would be the first to think so.”

Luke glanced at Michael then. He had a smirk plastered on his face, but Luke heard bitterness in his response.

“I mean, from what I’ve seen and witnessed, you don’t seem interested in giving people a different impression.” he answered carefully.

“Yeah well maybe ‘people’ are all ass hats and don’t deserve anything from me.” Michael spat, anger seeming to sober his mind.

"That's true." Luke nodded thoughtfully.

*********

Michael let his head thud against the back of the leather chair. How the hell was he supposed to be pissed off at the world when he only had this ridiculously good looking, ridiculously calm police officer to talk to?

The officer in question suddenly took a tight right turn that caused Michael to slide in his seat, but Luke instantly reached out and put a warm hand on his shoulder to steady him, apologizing quickly.

"'s fine." Michael muttered, hyper-aware of Luke's slim fingers on his skin until he pulled them away seconds later. He wanted to say something back to Luke, but he didn't know how, or even why he felt compelled to say anything, and so he sat there stewing in his own thoughts.

Michael texted Calum when he saw they were nearing his friends place, and just as Luke pulled up to their driveway, his best friend came stumbling out the door, half asleep and wrapped in a blanket so he that resembled a mildly annoyed human burrito.

He didn't bat an eye as he watched Michael get out the police car, he'd been desensitized to the image by Chief Clifford years ago. He did, however, raise his eyebrows as he observed Luke exit from the other side of the car.

"Hey man. Didn't know you were a copper. You never told me." Calum greeted, nodding his head at Luke as Michael looked on in confusion.

"You two know each other?" Michael asked, as Luke slapped his hand against Calum's own.

"Yeah, we've played football together a few times, I didn't know you were talking about the same Calum." Luke explained.

Michael filed that information away for later, because he knew he would surely be grilling his best friend for it once they were alone and not half-asleep.

"Well listen it's 2 in the morning and it's fucking cold, so Luke, thanks for not throwing Mikey in a cell for whatever dumb shit he was doing, and Michael, say thank you to the nice policeman so I can go back to sleep." Calum ordered, yawning.

Michael casually flicked him off, responding "Be there in a minute."

Calum shrugged, saying good night to Luke before heading back inside. Michael turned back to Luke, who's breath was steaming in the cold air and being instantly whisked away by the wind. His blue eyes were bright and aware and laser-focused on Michael. It made him squirm.

"Hey, thanks for everything tonight. I... I appreciate it." 

"It's not a big deal-"

"No, it is." Michael cut him off, suddenly seized by an urge to explain himself. "I know it seems like I'm just pulling stupid stunts for no reason but... but..."

"But some people are ass hats who don't deserve anything else." Luke repeated with a small smile. 

He blessedly seemed to understand that Michael really really didn't feel like explaining his life story right now. Those baby blue eyes probably observed a lot more than he let on, Michael was suddenly sure of it.

"Yeah." Michael answered, deflated.

"I get it Michael. Just try to remember... not everyone is against you." 

Michael looked at Luke, really looked at him, and saw an implied message, one that said 'Like me. I'm not against you.' and suddenly he felt like there was tears in his eyes but that was stupid and so he chalked it up to the wind making his eyes water.

He gave a forced laugh, trying to release the emotion he was feeling, and said "Yeah, sure, Lukey. Anyways I'm gonna go inside before Calum comes after me. Have fun with your night shift... Officer." 

Now it was his turn to be flicked off and Luke did so with a grin, hearing the mockery placed on his title. Michael laughed for real at the lanky boys first actual sign of annoyance all night, waving at Luke before making his way up the driveway. As he reached for the handle, he heard Luke call out "Michael!"

Michael turned around, raising his eyebrows in response, and Luke leaned out of his window, calling "The blonde looks good on you!"

Michael was blushing as he entered Calum's dark room and flopped onto the bed, he was glad the Kiwi boy couldn't see him.

"Never saw you falling for a cop." Calum muttered sleepily from his side of the bed. Apparently the darkness had done Michael no favors.

"Shut up. He's......"

**************

......different. Michael was different and Luke liked it. 

*****************

They both fell asleep that night with a certain blonde on their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey..... if yall like it...... I could possibly turn it into an actual story.... I mean if you want? There really isnt that much fluff / smut in this chapter, i felt like it was the intro to a proper fic when i was writing it, so i feel like i would like to lengthen it.
> 
> ** I have very limited knowledge about police / law enforcement/ etc. If you saw any errors, please don't hesitate to tell me!**


End file.
